Reborn
by V413ri4
Summary: Segunda temporada de ¿fundashi? ¿algún problema?. Descripción adentró.
1. Descripción

Descripción :

El amor es algo raro y extraño, por más que uno quiera a alguien la sociedad los discrimina, solo pocos les vale lo que los demás le digan. Para alguien que le gusta una persona del mismo sexo, se le es difícil hablar sobre eso. Y más sin que alguien sepa sobre sus gustos, ya sea sentimentales o simplemente gustos.

El amor es raro, y para alcanzar la felicidad con esa persona se tiene que pasar por diversos problemas primero, solo que a veces algunos no aguantan esos problemas, y solo se dan por vencidos, sin saber que les dan chance a alguien más y este alguien más, no se dará por vencido tan fácil mente y como dice el dicho,_ " No sabes lo que tienes, hasta que lo pierdes" .__/__segunda temporada de "¿fundashi? ¿algún problema?"__Reviews? fav?__-V413_


	2. Resúmen

los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Akira Amano.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Resumen.

Su vida era tranquila y sin preocupaciones, o eso pensaba, hasta que un día recibió una noticia que cambiaría drásticamente su vida. Trayendo consigo mismo, a chicos que se convirtieron en sus amigos e aliados, y con ellos sentimientos de amor surgirán.

La mayoría de ellos negaran ese sentimiento, pero a la vez que lo niegan y evitan cualquier contacto físico o visual, otra persona intentará acercarse de cualquier manera a esa persona, y los que se niegan a caer en el amor, tendrán problemas ya que se arrepentirán por tomar esa decisión y a cierta persona le disgustara las maneras de actuar de los chicos, y no hay de otra el tendrá que actuar poniendo manos en el asunto y sin duda el hará hasta lo imposible para juntar a los chicos sino se deja de llamar Reborn...

\\\\\\\\\\\

¡hola! ¡hola! vengo con la segunda temporada de "¿fundashi? ¿algún problema? " y esta historia se llama "Reborn" no tenía mucha imaginación para el nombre. Pero bueno, aquí se los dejo.

Reviews? fav? algo?

_-V413_


	3. Uno

1 - ¿¡Eres qué!? .

Narración normal :

En la residencia Sawada, había muchos chicos y varias chicas, todos se encontraban mirando al bebé de fedora esperando que esté hablara.

— Bien ya que todos están aquí. - miro al castaño, — Dame-tsuna, diles a los demás que es lo que averiguastes.

— Eh?,sobre que?. -.miro confundido al bebé.

— Le que te mandé a averiguar, _« si serás dame... »_

— Ah... _Sobre eso_... - lo último lo dijo en voz baja y mirando a otro lado.

— Y bien que fue lo que averiguastes. - sonrió de lado mirando al castaño esperando que esté hablara.

— Y-yo ... Yo no diré eso Reborn. - miro al bebé con un poco de molestia, y vergüenza.

— Si serás. - comenzó a hablar — la mayoría sabrá que es el Yaoi, ¿Cierto? - miro las expresiones de cada uno— tal vez no todos, si saben que es el Yaoi, sabrán que es Seme, Uke, Suke, BL, Fujoshi, Fundashi, y eso. - miro a la chica de parche. — Si no saben les explico, el Yaoi es lo siguiente :

Yaoi ; Género homosexual, es decir relaciones entre dos personas del mismo sexo por ejemplo ; Hombre con hombre .

Fundashi/Fujoshi ; Personas que les gusta el Yaoi, se les conoce Fundashi a los chicos que les gusta ese género y Fujoshi hací se les conoce a las chicas que les gusta ese género.

Seme ; Es el dominante, el activo, el de arriba, el que la mete, creo que ya entienden. El seme es en una relación gay/Homosexual, el que va arriba tiene el papel activo.

Suke ; En diferencia de él seme y el uke, el suke puede ser tanto el activo como el pasivo, depende de él o su pareja.

Uke ; El es pasivo, el de abajo, al que se la meten, ya entienden. El uke es en una relación gay, el de abajo el toma el papel de la mujer.

Yuri ; Es como el Yaoi, pero en vez de dos hombres son mujeres, es decir Yuri es relaciones entre dos chicas de lesbianas etc.

Tachi; Aquí la Tachi se le conoce como la dominante en la relación entre dos chicas, es decir la activa.

Neko; En pocas palabras, las Nekos son las pasivas en una relación entre dos chicas . La de abajo, etc.

Teko; Una Teko puede ser tanto como la dominante como la pasiva. Depende de ella o su pareja, claro.

— Fuí claro. - miro a los chicos, la mayoría se encontraban sonrojados, mientras tanto la del parche ella sonreía de oreja a oreja, mirando a los chicos avergonzados.

— S-si Reborn... - el primero en hablar fue el castaño. — ya no sigas por favor... - suplico.

— Aún no. - lo miro y antes de que ese reprochará, el hablo — Yo soy Fundashi ~. - el bebé sonrió con malicia, viendo las expresiones, que para el, eran cómicas. — y si, también sé que varios de ustedes - fijó su mirada en varios chicos/as — son Fundashi y Fujoshi.

— Ah? De qué hablas ? - miro confundido a su tutor.

— Yo no tengo derecho a decirlo, Dame-tsuna ellos serán los que dirán, cuando quieran y si quieren por supuesto, y si no quieren... No hay nada que hacer ~ - hablo con diversión.

— Espera...¿Eres qué? - miro incrédulo a su tutor.

— Tsk, Lo que escuchaste. - suspiro con fastidio, — Soy Fundashi.

— Fu ~ que divertido ~ - el jóven peliblanco, dijo con diversión mientras comía malvaviscos.

— _Ni que lo digas ~_ \- susurró con diversión la del parche.

Todo se quedo en silencio, hasta que una risa los sorprendió y asustó, ya que esa risa provenía nada más ni nada menos que del guardián de la nube da la décima generación Vongola, el demonio de namimori; Hibari Kyōya.

— De que te ríes Hibari .- pregunto el bebé.

—... De lo que acabas de decir. - dijo mientras se tranquilizó.

— Explícate. - le exigió una respuesta coherente.

— ... - el lo medito un poco, para después contestarle — De que eres un Fundashi, y de porque sabías sobre esto, - sacó su libreta, mostrándose la al bebé— a no ser que te lo dijo el . - le apunto al chico rubio.

— Yo no le dije, Kyōya. - se defendió.

— Yo solo lo averigue, además de que me lo acabas de confirmar ~ - sonrió victorioso.

— Nunca lo nege.

— Ah,- un pelinegro llamó la atención — es por eso que ese chismografo, tenía preguntas tan raras. Ahora entiendo y más por lo que acaba de explicar el pequeñín. - terminó de hablar, golpeando su puño con su mano.

— Ahora que me lo recuerdas, Yamamoto. Sobre el chismografo, ahora que les expliqué sobre eso, todos ustedes lo harán.

— Q-qué, Reborn yo no... - lo interrumpió el bebé.

— Calla, dije todos. No queras ver a un Fundashi enojado,¿Verdad? No sabes el material de todos ustedes que tengo ~ - sonrió.

— Ugh, e-esta bien... - se rindió.

-/-/-

Capítulo uno, listo.

Los capítulos los voy hacer largos, (eso intentaré), con mejor ortografía (eso espero).

Cómo sea, espero que les guste como en la historia **_" ¿Fundashi? ¿ Algún problema?"._**

Reviews? fav? Algo?

-V


End file.
